1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to real-time data replication.
2. Description of the Background Art
Data replication technologies are employed for back-up, archival, service fail-over, and other high availability applications. As its name implies, real-time data replication involves replication of data as the data is written onto data storage. One problem with existing data replication technologies is the difficulty in securing the replicated data. More specifically, securing replicated data involves some form of encryption that requires use and management of secret keys. When data replication involves storing the replicated data in different host computer systems, key management and host configuration to use the keys become complicated, dissuading some administrators from encrypting replicated data.